


Builders

by hannahsmetana



Category: Wreckers (2011)
Genre: Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahsmetana/pseuds/hannahsmetana
Summary: Dawn receives a letter. Post canon coda. Some sort of resolution. Teen for language.





	Builders

**Author's Note:**

> I needed resolution. Pure self-indulgence.

She nearly stops reading when she realises who the author of the letter is, but then realises that apart from that last day, he’s never done anything to harm her. Had only tried to help her, in fact. And he, as much as his brother, is a product of the failings of countless others. She doesn’t want to be another name on that list.

Part of her is giddy with relief. She can’t actually admit it, even in the privacy of her own head, but there was always the worry that David had done something that couldn’t be undone. She is almost nauseated by the strength of that relief, the tears blurring the childish handwriting before her.

_Dear Dawney_  
_I am sorry I haven’t wrote to you before now. I wrote to Davey but he never wrote back so I don’t know if he got my letters or if you will get this one. I hope so._  
_You were right. It helps to talk to someone. When the army realised why I couldn’t come back they got me in to see a pyschatrist. Her name is Mel and she is helping me to get better. She says writing to you and Davey is good and will help. I wanted to write you before but I didn’t want to upset Davey. I know he was angry at me when we fought at the farm. That’s why he called the police. It was good that he did because now my mates know I didn’t leave them. They have been writing me from on tour. I might be able to go out again when I am better but right now I don’t think I am ready. Mel says it’s ok if I’m not ever ready but I hope that I am ready one day._  
_I was angry at him at first because I thought he’d snitched on me and you shouldn’t snitch on your brother but Mel made me realise he was helping me._  
_What I wanted to tell you was that I am sorry if I made you sad when I said what I did about Davey fucking you. I know that he loves you as well but in a different way then he loves me. Hopefully in a better way because I make him sad and angry but you make him happy. Also he doesn’t fuck me. When I said that stuff I was all over the place. It was true when I said it but not how I wanted to say it. I mean I meant it then but it wasnt the right thing to say. I’m not very good at explaining this. What I mean is I’m sorry._  
_I’m also sorry that Davey can’t make you a baby. If I could do anything in the world it would be get you a baby._  
_If you dont want to write back I will understand. I hope you get this letter and if you do tell Davey I love him and I’m not angry at him. Also I love you but not in a I want to fuck you way. Though if you ever do want me to fuck you I would even if its just to make a baby._  
_Thank you for looking after me Dawney._  
_Love_  
_Nick xxx_

By the time she finishes she is shaking, the tears streaming freely down her face. She feels a weight lifted. A weight she’s been carrying for nearly eighteen months. The last of her shameful secrets; that she could even consider that David would have hurt Nick. That she couldn’t ask him because even if he told her she might not have believed him. One day she may ask him about the letters, but for now the knowledge that Nick isn’t dead in a ditch, be it Kandahar or Cambridgeshire, and is finally getting the help he so desperately deserves will suffice.

Knowing David and Ben won’t be back for another hour or so, she goes to the bureau and pulls out a writing pad.

_Dear Nick..._

 


End file.
